


four legs and a bed

by asterions



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterions/pseuds/asterions
Summary: Astolfo and Sieg spend time in bed together.





	four legs and a bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukari/gifts).



> hey i didn’t even finish apocrypha but my king (yukari) has demanded and i am happy to offer have this diabetes fluff before it rots my teeth. i’m sorry for bad characterization in advance btw but thank you for reading

four legs and a bed

* * *

 

Astolfo burst through the door. "I'm here for my daily supply of hugs and kisses!"

"Eh, Rider? When did you get here?" Sieg put down his book on the bed and tilted his head quizzically at him, the way children were prone to do. Astolfo found it maddeningly cute.

Astolfo pouted. "Master," he said, "you promised me when we made our contract!"

Sieg scratched his cheek. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't in the speech…"

"Ah, you found me out. But I'm already here now! What are you going to do, what now?"

"Well, if you wanted to… you did tell me that you could do what you wanted to do as a reason to live. And this doesn't give me discomfort, since I like you."

"Eh? You're letting me? That was easy," Astolfo said, but quickly brightened again. "Well then, be prepared! Because first…"

Astolfo wiggled his fingers and pounced. "Tickle attack!"

"Ah, R-Rider, that tickles!"

"That's the point, Master!"

Every little flick of Astolfo’s lightly calloused fingers sends Sieg into fits of giggles, having him squirm every which way in an attempt to flee. Blank expressions give way to gleeful smiles and tears eyes and childishly scrunched noses.

“You… you’re so soft everywhere, aren’t you? Back then just walking on that ground your feet were so soft that they nearly bled.”

“R-rider—“

Astolfo’s smile grows more predatory, fanged grin making its appearance. “I wonder what will happen if I touch you there?”

“Rider, no—!”

But it was too late. After pinning him down with one hand Astolfo moved his to the base of his pale feet quickly and gave it an experimental flick.

Sieg doubles back, and if not for the pillow his head would have smacked against the headboard.

Yet Astolfo doesn’t stop, continuing his merciless assault.

“R-rider!”

Again, his fingers dance across his feet.

“R-rider!!”

And again, across his torso and sides.

“R… rider…!”

“Oh~? I can’t hear you, Master.”

“…A…stolfo… p-please…!”

“E-eh, you called me by name?”

Astolfo relents for a moment, just a moment, and Sieg’s warrior instincts took the opportunity like he would seize the day, pinning Astolfo to the bed in one fluid motion.

Astolfo was too surprised to thrash, so Sieg tried to take that moment to tickle them back. With an intense gaze, he scans the lightly freckled, soft-looking stomach and digs into his sides…

…and receives no reaction from Astolfo.

Sieg’s flat gaze morphs into a pout. “I suppose you’re not ticklish, are you.”

Astolfo laughs. “You’re a riot, aren’t you? What did you even want to do?”

“Conquer you,” came out of his mouth without a thought, and Astolfo immediately glows pink. With his one free hand not pinned down, he immediately bashfully turns to the side and uses it to cover his face.

“You… really have no sense of shame, do you Sieg?”

And then, in a voice so soft Sieg could barely pick up on it,

“What are you waiting for? Take your prize already, winner.”

“I will,” Sieg says, and leans in to kiss him, pressing his body against Astolfo’s.

“Jeez, you’re too honest,” Astolfo says when they pull back from the kiss. “It’s almost no fun, but I guess that’s who you are, you little devil. Are you enjoying it now?”

Sieg smiles. “Yes, I am. Because you’re here, Rider.”

“Y-you… too smooth, I can’t!”

“Then what about doing what you can do?”

“Fine, I’ll do just that!”

Astolfo leaps back up and once again, pins Sieg to the sheets, burying himself and cuddling into his chest.

“This is called cuddling, got it! It’s one of life’s greatest pleasures,” he says, feeling the heat in his face. “So you better enjoy it as much as you can, alright! Make it another reason to live! So… just stay with me tonight, okay!”

Sieg presses a kiss to Astolfo’s forehead and pulls the covers over them.

“Of course, Astolfo.”

The next day, he wakes up to breakfast in bed, with Astolfo in an apron looming over him.

“I tried my best, so you better eat it, okay! The great chef made it for you, after all!”

The rice ball is already in Sieg’s mouth. “Mmph?”

“Now that’s the spirit! Eat! For you are living!”

Sieg nods, and offers the rice ball to Astolfo, who takes it with a smile.

They don’t leave the room until Jeanne calls for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated! ☆ thank you for reading!


End file.
